


Tumblr Ficlets

by GallifreyanPhD



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, on a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanPhD/pseuds/GallifreyanPhD
Summary: I'm trying to practice writing so I'm encouraging short prompts! Posting theme here as well for convenience :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Two 3 sentence fic prompts combined, which equals 6 sentences!
> 
> Prompts: 1) eruri and modern AU where they’re enjoying a date + 2) headcanon that Levi comes a lot

Maybe it wasn’t the best place to release some steam - a fancy bathroom in a fancy restaurant with a second bottle of fancy wine waiting at their table - but Erwin had been a fucking tease all throughout dinner and the rational parts of their brains were muted by a wine-fueled haze of lust. Tipsy Levi enjoyed having Erwin on his knees in a public place more than he would ever admit aloud; the alcohol and thrill of it built up his orgasm quickly as he felt his cock hit the back of Erwin's throat, pushing him firmly over the edge.

Erwin was too drunk to think straight, pulling away from Levi's cock after the first shot down his throat, immediately followed by three more that landed across his face, his hair, and (to Levi's horror) on the collar of the deep blue dress shirt that Erwin had worn because Levi loves how it brings out his eyes. Levi stumbled back, grasping handfuls of expensive 4-ply toilet paper to try to wipe his come off his boyfriend’s face while Erwin began to frown, realizing he was stickier than he should be, and after a few minutes of harried attempts to clean up, Levi realized that they were just going to have to leave quickly and hope no one noticed the discoloration on Erwin's shirt as they exited, leaving too large bills on the table in their rush and grabbing the bottle with the rest of their wine on the way out.

Since they were both clearly too intoxicated to drive, Levi hailed a cab and guided his boyfriend to it, making sure Erwin was settled in safely as he gave the driver their address and the car took off. After a few minutes of embarrassed silence, Levi burst out laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation, causing Erwin to wake from his dozing and after gathering his bearings, smiling happily at Levi who in turn leaned across the seat to kiss his upturned lips.


End file.
